Technical Field
The present invention relates to a refrigerator, and in particular, to a household refrigerator having a door.
Related Art
CN1249395C discloses a refrigerator. A door of the refrigerator has an outer plate of the door, an inner plate of the door, and a foam thermal insulating material between the inner plate and outer plate of the door. The door has a handle base across the outer plate and inner plate of the door. The handle base has a hole for the foam thermal insulating material to pass through and a grip portion. The door further includes a handle cover that is spaced from the grip portion and covers the handle base. The foam thermal insulating material enters space between the handle base and the handle cover through the hole, thereby reinforcing the adhesive strength between the door and the handle, and improving the strength of the handle.
JP 2013-178054 A discloses a refrigerator door, including a door main body having a thermal insulating layer. A user interface apparatus is disposed in a middle area seen from a vertical direction of the door main body, and is located behind a glass plate of the door main body. A step member that makes a front surface concave is formed on a side cover at a right end portion of the door main body. The step member closes an accommodating chamber that accommodates the user interface apparatus. A handle member protruding towards the right side is mounted, by using a screw, on a mounting surface facing a side surface of the step member. A handle groove extending over the entire height of the door is formed between the handle member and the step member. A front surface of a handle portion is covered by a protective cover clamped between a front end of the handle portion and the step member. The protective cover is formed by a transparent resin forming part.